Es la persona indicada?
by Fernose Nav.Y
Summary: Desde un principio Sam se pregunto lo mismo. Quien es realmente la persona indicada? No sera facil descubrirlo. Pero si retorcemos totalmente los capitulos desde el principio,todo tendra sentido
1. iPilot

Que sucederia si….?

Te habias imaginado como seria la serie si no hubiera ocurrido lo que vimos en television? Yo me di una pequeña idea sobre eso. SEDDIE

**No me pertenecen iCarly, los personajes ni los capitulos originales**

**Reviews y sugeriencias plis**

**01.- iPilot**

El maestro Franklin se encontraba riendo mirando una hoja con la cara de la Señorita Briggs en el Cuerpo de un Rinoceronte. La Maestrra Briggs entro despues de unos pocos segundos. Se veia enfurecida por lo sucedido. Franklin dejo de reir, escondio la hoja y puso atencion a las palabras de Briggs.

-Encontre a la culpable de los carteles – Dijo Briggs Furiosa

-Y, Quien fue? – Pregunto el Director

-Shay, entra aqui -En ese momento entro Carly Shay a la oficina del Director, se veia muy apenada -Por que pusiste mi cabeza en un rinocerote.

-No, es un hipopotamo –Dijo muy seguro de lo que decia, el Director Franklin

-A quien le importa! Requerire de su padre para hablar de esto

-Mi padre no puede ser, esta en la milicia

-Pues, debe haber alguien que cuide de ti

-Si, mi hermano mayor, Spencer

-No es necesario que tu hermano venga, podremos arreglarlo con un castigo – dijo Franklin

-Carly, sabes que estoy encargada del concurso de talentos de este año en Ridgeway

-Si, usted grabara las audiciones

-NO! –Grito Briggs – Tu lo haras

-Oh, Genial –Reprocho Carly con sarcasmo – ahora me perdere el show de pescaditos sobre hielo.

Carly salio de la oficina del director muy molesta, buscando a Sam para obligarla a que le ayude. En su camino se encontro a Freddie, parado frente a su casillero, se veia feliz.

-Hola Freddie –se le acerco Carly a Freddie

-Que tal como te va- Contesto Freddie

-No muy bien

-Que sucede?

-Sam puso la cara de la señorita Briggs en el cuerpo de un rinoceronte y me hizo echarme la culpa, ahora tendre que pasar todo mi fin de semana grabando las audiciones para el show de talentos de Ridgeway.

-Ella tendra que ayudarte, pues realmente ella es la culpable

-Tienes razon, y por que tan feliz hoy?

-Por que mi mama prometio que reduciria el tiempo que hariamos crucigramas de 1 hora a 59 minutos – Mintio Freddie

-Mientes, la diferencia solo es de 1 minuto!

-Pues algo es algo

-Ya, dime

-Enserio quieres saber?

-Si! Me tienes desesperada

-Bien…

La campana sono y Freddie se salvo de decirle a Carly lo que enrealidad provocaba tanta felicidad ese dia. Carly se retiro algo molesta, ella enrealidad queria saber que le ocurria a Freddie, ella queria saber lo que el sentia, Por Quien? Y Por Que?

Carly fue camino al 8-C de Bushwell Plaza para descansar un poco, ella seguia ansiosa y molesta por saber que sucede con Freddie. Ademas le parecio extraño que Freddie no le dijera algo como: "Te vez hermosa hoy" o "Mereces alguien que enrealidad te quiera, talvez… yo". En fin, entro al 8-C y lo unico que encontro fue un robot hecho de botellas de plastico y una pequeña ardilla hecha de partes de camara de video aun lado de la lampara. Le parecio aun mas extraño no encontrar a su hermano, Spencer.

-Hey, aqui arriba! –Le grito Spencer

Carly miro hacia arriba, ahi estaba su hermano, colgado en el techo de la sala tomando fotos a su Robot de botellas. Prefirio retirarse a buscar a Sam para obligarla a ayudarle con las audiciones del Show de Talentos. No la encontro en ningun lado, asi que decidio irse sola a Ridgeway y grabar las audiciones.

Cuando entro se sorprendio cuando vio a Freddie con camaras y una laptop.

-Dime que te parece, por favor –Dijo Freddie, orgulloso

-Wow, solo te pedi que me prestaras tu camara –Dijo Carly

-Bueno, esta es mi camara, y te la he prestado. Y Sam no va a venir? Dijiste que le dirias que te ayudara

-Eso queria, pero no la encontre, asi que decidi grabar las audiciones sola

En eso, entro Sam corriendo, se veia muy desesperada y tenia mucha prisa.

-Sam, que te ocurre? No te encontre ayer y hoy apareces de la nada- Pregunto Carly

-Ayer me tuve que escapar por si tu me echabas de cabeza, y hoy vine corriendo porque deje aqui mi mochila

-Aprovechando que estas aqui, ayudame con las audiciones

Los chicos comenzaron a grabar las audiciones, fueron aproximadamente 5 horas (o mas) hasta que finalmente fueron a casa. Carly y Sam esperaron a que Freddie subiera las audiciones a Splashface, cuando las subio se dieron cuenta de que no subio las audiciones! Subio un video de si mismo cantando en la ducha.

Video:

"_La ducha, La ducha, La ducha es Genial_

_La ducha, La ducha, La ducha me hace sentir espectacular_

_La esponja, La esponja, Me recuerda a la señorita Briggs_

_Su cabello, Su cabello, Me hace decir Ijsiofjoefe_

_La chica, La chica, La chica que me hace sentir feliz_

_Es rubia, Es rubia, Pero ella no es legal"_

Ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, para empezar, Freddie se burlo de la Señorita Briggs y de su cabello de sdoidfhosuhgtyu. Despues de que sam se fuera a su casa Carly fue a la de Freddie y hablo con el.

-Explicame lo de la cancion –Dijo Carly

-Que cancion? –Pregunto Freddie

-La del Video que subiste a Splashface

-Lo ultimo que subi a Splashface fueron las audiciones

-No, subiste un video de ti cantando

"_La ducha, La ducha, La ducha es Genial_

_La ducha, La ducha, La ducha me hace sentir espectacular_

_La esponja, La esponja, Me recuerda a la señorita Briggs_

_Su cabello, Su cabello, Me hace decir Ijsiofjoefe_

_La chica, La chica, La chica que me hace sentir feliz_

_Es rubia, Es rubia, Pero ella no es legal"_

-No pude hacer eso!

-Pues lo hiciste, quien es la ruba que te hace sentir feliz

-Freddie! –Grito la Sra. Benson

-Y nuevamente Freddie se salvo

Al siguiente dia en Ridgeway, Carly y Sam le dieron un CD con el video de las audiciones y una hoja de quienes fueron los mejores a la Señorita Briggs

-Estos no son talentos –Dijo Briggs

-Al menos ellos no dieron tanta pena como Wesley –Dijo Sam

-Ellos no concursaran por nada en el mundo

Ambas chicas se fueron molestas al 8-C de Ridgeway con Freddie.

-No puede ser posible! Ellos fueron los mejores –Dijo Freddie

-Deberiamos crear algo donde podamos hacer lo que querramos –Dijo Carly

-Que tal un Show en internet? –Sugirio Sam

-Pero como se llamaria? –Pregunto Carly

-Que tal iCarly. Como I en Ingles, Carly, tu… -Sugirio Freddie

-Excelente –Dijeron ambas chicas

Asi, los tres crearon el Show mas popular de la red


	2. Quiero mas publico

Que sucederia si…?

**No me pertenecen iCarly, los personajes ni los capitulos originales**

**Reviews y sugeriencias plis**

02. Quiero mas publico

Carly, Sam y Freddie se encontraban en el piso tres del 8-C del Bushwell Plaza haciendo su popular webshow iCarly

-Asi comprobamos que una patata puede mas que un sosten deportivo –Dijo Carly sosteniendo un sosten y una papa

-Si no nos creen intenten hacer papas fritas con un sosten deportivo! –Exclamo Sam

-A continuancion les mostraremos a Lewbert, el portero del edificion donde vivo

-El mas horrible en todo porterolandia

-Lo videograbamos toda la semana y se los mostramos aqui, en iCarly

Video:

_-Fuera de aqui! –Grito Lewbert enojado_

_-Me ire! En un Momento! –Le respondio agresivamente una señora con un perro en los brazos_

_-Nada de perros en mi recepcion!_

-Ahora lo ven? –Dijo sam despues del video

-Ahora les mostraremos otro –Dijo Carly

Video:

_Se encontraban dos personas hablando en la recepcion, junto a ellas un niño con un globo y una galleta. Lewbert se acerco y comio la galleta del niño_

_-Yehdkshfids –Lewbert mientras comia la galleta_

_-Mama! Ese señor se comio mi galleta –Le dijo el niño a su mama_

_-Se comio la galleta de mi hijo! –Pregunto molesta la mama_

_-__**NO. COMO IBA A HACERLO IDJSDLJF –**__Dijo Lewbert con la galleta dentro de su boca_

_La señora le comenzo a gritar, y Lewbert revento el globo del niño_

_El pobre niño comenzo a llorar_

_-Seguridad! Seguridad! Seguridad! –Grito la señora_

_Seguridad bajo las escaleras. Termino el video_

-Ahora nos comprenden? –Pregunto Carly al publico

-Ahora para vengarnos añadiremos una nueva seccion llamada: -Dijo Sam

-**MOLESTANDO A LEWBERT! **– Gritaron ambas chicas

Despues de una broma telefonica a Lewbert, el show termino y el trio bajo las escaleras al primer piso del 8-C.

-Se quedan a cenar? –Pregunto Carly a Sam y Freddie

-Claro, no tengo a donde ir –Respondio Sam

-SPENCER! A CENAR!

-Estoy aqui –Dijo Spencer despues de hacer del baño

-Que cenaremos? –Pregunto Freddie

-Cenaremos mi spaghetti especial –Dijo Carly alegremente

-Eh..! –Gritaron con Sarcasmo Sam, Freddie y Spencer

-Se antojan las albondigas –Exclamo Freddie

-Gran show chicos, por cierto, que genial estuvo el acercamiento a la verruga de Lewbert. Me pregunto si saldra liquido amarillo si aprientas esa cosa –Dijo spencer

-Me gustaria que mas gente nos viera –Dijo Sam

-El mismo numero de personas nos vio la semana pasada –Le respondio Freddie

-Ese es mi punto, el show a mejorado mucho, mas gente deberia vernos

-Deberiamos hacer un concurso, cada quien busque la mejor idea para atraer mas publico

-Estoy en el equipo de Carly –Dijo Sam rapidamente

-Equipos? Dijo cada quien! Y por que tienes que estar con Carly?-Exclamo freddie enojado

-Si tanto te molesta juntate tu con Carly

-No, todos lo vamos hacer individualmente. Cada quien buscara una idea

-Me puedo unir? –Pregunto Spencer

-Ya no estas saliendo con esa chica?

-No, solo me queria por mis calcetines

-Es raro…

-Tu crees?

Spencer subio su pierna a la mesa y les mostro a los chicos su calceta con lucesitas

-Bien, unete. Pero deberiamos poner un castigo

-No te ha castigado lo suficiente la vida? –Molesto sam a freddie

-No, y no es suficiente castigo para ti no estar en equipos?

-Si lo es! Pero yo no llore diciendo: _Equipos? Dijo cada quien! Y por que tienes que estar con Carly? _

-Lo que pasa es que Carly jamas dijo Equipos!

-Y el resto de la frase?

-…

-Superalo, Carly jamas te amara

-Como estas tan segura!

-Por que Carly no esta para nada fea!

-No sera otra cosa?

-Que otra cosa podra ser!

-No lo se,

-Que sugieres? Que me case contigo?

-…

-…

-…

-Excelente…. –dijo Carly

Freddie se encontraba en su escuela, Ridgeway, sacando cosas de su casillero. En eso llego Carly y le hablo:

-Hola Freddie

-Que hay?

-Ahora si me diras?

-Decirte que?

-2 cosas: Que onda con la cancion en la ducha. Y la otra, que te hace tan feliz?

-1. Yo acostumbro a cantar SIEMPRE en la ducha y el que lo haya subido a Splashface no es mi culpa. Fue un accidente. 2. Lo que me hace tan feliz es…

Freddie iba a terminar la frase pero Spencer llego corriendo hacia Freddie

-Freddie! –Grito Spencer

-Que sucede

-Tengo una gran idea para conseguir publico para iCarly!

-Enserio?

-Si! Oh hola Carly

-De que se trata?

-Me refiero a un verdadero festejo del 4 de Julio, con fuegos artificiales que iluminaran el cielo diciendo

POR FAVOR VAYAN A ICARLY.COM en el cielo!

-Excelente, puedes hacer eso?

-NO! Por eso pense en un letrero

-un letrero…

-Si un letrero con luces de colores diciendo POR FAVOR VAYAN EN LINEA A

-Es una gran idea!

-Lo se! Tal vez ganare…

-No si yo lo hago primero

-No seas copion!

En el 8-C de Bushwell Plaza….

-Lo tengo, Lo tengo –Dijo Sam mientras salia del baño

-Ya tienes una idea? –Pregunto Carly

-No, saque el pedazo de maiz que tenia atorado

-Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo sobre Freddie

-Lograste que te explicara lo de la cancion en la ducha?

-Dijo que siempre cantaba en la ducha!

-Pero, no tienes algo mas especifico?

-No, porque cuando me lo iba a decir aparecio Spencer de la nada y lo interrumpio

-Y… cuando crees que te diga

-No lo se, seria posible que tu hablaras con el?

-No lo creo, el me odia. No podemos hablarnos sin antes intentarnos matar

-Bien

- Y tu ya tienes una idea?

-Estoy pensando en vestirme de Taco, ir a la avenida principal con un letrero que diga: !

-Es buena idea…

Afuera del Bushwell Plaza cerca de los licuados locos iban caminando Sam con un letrero COLORIDO y Carly un una botarga de taco. Comenzo a llover después de unos minutos, ambos letreros se despintaron

-Genial, nuestros planes ahora son popo… -Dijo Sam, triste

-Basta, Sam, No son Popo –La animo Carly

-Tal vez no sean popo pero son skhfsjfheihgdf

- skhfsjfheihgdf?

-Sinonimo de popo…

-Ah

Los chicos ya estaban haciendo iCarly, donde presentaran sus ideas

-Sam, yo y Freddie les mostraríamos las ideas si no se hubiearan hecho popo –Dijo Carly

-Cabe recordar que Carly me dijo 9999999999999999 veces que no eran popo –Dijo Sam

-Pero debo admitir que Spencer hizo un gran trabajo con su letrero de colores que después de un rato se descompuso y decía

Haz pipi en Carl


	3. Me gusta Jake

03.- Me gusta Jake

**Jeje hola, si se habran dado cuenta me salte el capitulo de Sueño con bailar. Lo que pasa es que mas de la mitad del cap son sueños, asi que me fui al de Me gusta Jake. Por cierto, invente 2 personajes que son como 2 años menores que los chicos de iCarly. Uno de ellos esta basado en un compañero de la escuela y otro es como una version masculina de mi, pero MAS agresivo…**

Se encontraban Carly y Sam en Ridgeway en sus casilleros. Freddie se les acerco con dos chicos que ellas desconocian.

-Hola Carly… Sam –Saludo Freddie

-Como te va? –Respondio Carly

-Excelente

-um…

-Que?

-EJEM! –Gruño Sam

-Oh si!, ellos. El es Lewis Grant –Dijo Freddie señalando al primero, pelo negro, ojos color miel, delgado pero un poco fuerte,piel morena clara y era muy alto para su edad, tenia 12 años y media 1.62 metros. –Y el es Mauricio

Mauricio era unos pocos centimetros mas bajo que Lewis, tenia pelo negro, ojos cafes y jaladitos, delgado y piel morena.

-Ellas son Carly y Sam –Les presento Freddie a los chicos

-Es un gusto –Dijo Lewis dandoles la mano

**Sam P.O.V.**

Fredork llego hacia Carly y yo con dos chicos que lucian 2 años menores que nosotros. Nos presento y cuando el chico que creo que se llamaba Lewis hablo… me di cuenta que su voz era un poco grave pero a la vez era dulce. Su otro amigo, Mauricio no era tan apuesto, pero resulto ser gracioso.

**Carly P.O.V.**

Despues de que Freddie nos presentara a sus un poco apuestos amigos llego corriendo una amiga… con una noticia que me puso realmente feliz!

-CAAAAAAAAAAARLY! –Grito ella

-Que sucede? –Le conteste

-Jake Crandall termino con su novia! Y esta soltero por primera vez desde tercero!

Todas comenzamos a gritar como el momento mas feliz de mi vida!, Sam arruino un poco el momento cuando dijo:

-Todas nos vamos a emocionar porque una de nosotras tiene la diminuta oportunidad de salir con Jake Crandall

Las demas chicas gritaron como locas! Yo me acerque a Sam y le dije

-Eso aclara tu duda?

-Y lo dejaron muy claro!

Sam y yo salimos de la clase de ciencias, abajo de las escaleras estaba Jake charlando con sus amigos… Oh Jake, realmente es ardiente. No pude contenerme!

-Es tan ardiente que podria hornear galletas sobre el –Creo que en ese momento pense en voz alta

-Si que las comeria –Me respondio Sam, significaba que realmente pense en voz alta –Anda, habla con el

-Y que le diria!

-"Lo siento, golpee tu cabeza con una manzana"

-Por que diria…

Sam tomo la manzana que tenia en la mano y la arrojo a la cabeza de Jake. Lo peor de todo fue que salio corriendo y me dejo TODA la culpa encima a mi. Estaba tan apenada…

**Jake P.O.V.**

Yo estaba charlando con mis amigos cuando senti que algo me golpeaba la cabeza. Me gire y vi hacia arrib. Sam Puckett, una chica que siempre estaba con Carly Shay salio corriendo del lugar. No sabia que decir mas que:

-Um, creo que por accidente me lanzaste esto…

-Si, aveses las manzanas pueden ser resbaladisas –Me contesto Carly, se veia realmente nerviosa

-Eres Carly Shay, cierto? –Le pregunte, para sacar conversacion

-Como sabes mi nombre?

-Por tu programa, iCarly

-Te gustaria ir a mi casa a ver el set

-Lo hacen en tu casa?

-Si, en el tercer piso

-Excelente

**Carly P.O.V.**

Grito internamente! Tengo lo que se puede considerar una cita con el guapisimo Jake Crandall!

**General**

Spencer y Carly se veian REALMENTE FACHOSOS cuando arrojaban pintura para la escultura de Spencer: "El hombre plasta". Alguien toco la puerta, spencer fue a abrir, eran freddie y lewis.

-Podemos pasar? –Pregunto Freddie

-Claro –Respondio Spencer

-Hola, Soy Lewis Grant, soy amigo de Freddie –Se presento Lewis

-Soy Spencer Shay

-Mucho gusto

-Que tienen por ahi? –Dijo freddie con interes

-Hice una escultura de yeso, Carly y yo le estamos lanzando pintura –Respondio Spencer

-Hola chicos! –Saludo Carly

-Hola Carly, solo vinimos por la camara que esta arriba en iCarly –Dijo Freddie

-Briggs, nos obligo a grabarla a ella y al maestro Hogward bailando cumbia **(N/A: Cumbia? Estoy SECA en este preciso momento) **si no lo hacemos nos suspendera –Completo Lewis

-Podemos subir?

-Claro suban

Freddie y Lewis subieron al tercer piso del 8-C. Carly y Spencer continuaron lanzando pintura. Cuando de nuevo tocaron la puerta

-Yo voy –Dijo Carly

La castaña abrió la puerta, era Jake! La chica se sentía muy apenada, tenia una chamarra morada y una gorra horrible! Le tuvo que azotar la puerta en la cara para subir rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa y hacerse ver mas atractiva.

**Jake P.O.V.**

Hoy fui a casa de Carly para ver el set de iCarly, algo muy raro ocurrió, ella me azoto la puerta en la cara! Poco tiempo después volvió y me abrió la puerta de nuevo, tenia otra vestimenta, como si solo me hubiera azotado la puerta en la cara porque se sentía fachosa.

-Lamento eso…-Dijo Carly muy apenada

-No importa

-Quieres entrar?

-Claro

Carly me llevo dentro de su casa, era algo extraña, tenia una especie de monos de colores en la pared y había una escultura de yeso llena de pintura. Ahí estaba quien supongo que es su hermano

-Spencer, Jake y yo subiremos al tercer piso para mostrarle el set de iCarly

-Solos? –Dijo su hermano

-SPENCER!

Carly me llevo al ascensor subimos al tercer piso, fue raro, ahí estaban otros dos chicos

-Casi olvido que estaban aquí! –Les grito Carly

-Solo estábamos… charlando –Dijo un chico alto de pelo negro

-Si, ya nos íbamos –Dijo el amigo de carly… Freddie

-Si, ya se van –Les contesto Carly, un poco molesta

Los dos chicos bajaron por el elevador, suena raro, pues el elevador te eleva y ellos bajaron…

-Lamento este momento… incomodo –Me dijo Carly

-Descuida –Le respondi –Asi que este es el set? Se ve mas grande en internet

-Si, internet distorsiona un poco las cosas, quisieras salir en el programa?

-Por supuesto, pero que haría yo?

-No lo se, que sabes hacer?

-Toco la guitarra y se cantar

-Excelente! Puedes hacer eso en iCarly!

-Bien, tengo que irme

**Carly P.O.V.**

Jake se fue de mi casa, yo me quede en el set, mire abajo y me di cuenta que había un celular tirado, por un momento crei que era de Jake, pero el celular tenia un mensaje. Decia claramente:

_Lewis:_

_No pude terminar de decírtelo porque Carly y Jake el superduper llegaron. Lo que quería decir era:_

"_Estoy enamorado de ella!" ~Freddie~_

Siempre supe que le gustaba a Freddie pero no de esa manera. No puedo creer lo que estoy apunto de hacer. Cancelare con Jake

**General**

-Vamos Carly, no seas tan dura contigo misma –Le dijo Sam, mientras abria su casillero en Ridgeway

-Le gusto demasiado a Freddie, me ama exageradamente. Mas de lo que ambas pensábamos, voy a cancelar a Jake –Le respondió Carly

-UPS, mejor me voy, que me estoy enterando de cosas que no debo –Dijo Mauricio

Ambas chicas lo voltearon a ver

-No espera, crees que debo cancelar a Jake?

-Si eso crees correcto hazlo, no ganas ni pierdes nada

-Me gano que Freddie tenga oportunidad conmigo y pierdo la oportunidad de salir con el chico mas guapo del universo.

-Quiza no le gustas…

-Eso crees?

-No lo creo, mira atrás…

Carly volteo atrás y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su mejor amiga Sam besándose con Jake Crandall!

**N/A: Realmente estoy cansada y preferí omitir la parte en que Jake canta horrible… esto de jake y Sam va a continuar en los siguientes capitulos**


	4. Demonios, me han metido en lios

04- Demonios, me han metido en lios

**Yo tengo que jurarles una cosa primero: No tengo idea de donde salio que Sam se besara con Jake, pero igual le va a dar sabor a la historia. Tiene unas pocas malas palabras**

**Carly P.O.V.**

Me siento como una idiota, no puedo creer que mi mejor amiga, Sam se besara con el chico que ella sabia que me gustaba. Aun mas idiota me siento cuando se me viene a la cabeza el hecho que solo me descuide un minuto y cuando me gire ahi estaba ella, disfrutando de besar a Jake Crandall. Si no fuera por ese, Mauricio, no me hubiera dado cuenta. Estoy casi segura de que Lewis, Mauricio y Freddie sabian algo de esto. Sobretodo Freddie, que ha actuado muy raro desde aquella vez que subio un video a internet de el cantando en la ducha. Primero esa extraña cancion que no me sale de la cabeza, luego el hecho de que no ha querido explicarme por que lo hace exactamente. Y Despues viene un mensajito que le mando a Lewis. Lewis ha sido el mas sospechoso, su celular esta de prueba.

Tan mal me puse que nisiquiera tengo ganas de ir a la escuela hoy y ver a esos chicos, en especial a Sam. Que le diria?

-Carly! Preparate para ir a la escuela, se esta haciendo tarde –Me grito Spencer desde la sala

Oh mi dios! Y si le dijo que me siento mal? No, me dara un mejoralito y Que le vaya bien!

-No tengo ganas de ir… -Le dije no muy segura de lo que pasaria

-y por que no? –Mi dios! Ahora que le dire? Le dire que me desvele anoche? Esperen, el vio que me fui a dormir a las 7:30 PM!

-Mejor, olvidalo

-Dime por que no quieres ir…

- Olvidalo, si ire

Termine yendo a la escuela, habra que crear un buen plan, que le dire a los chicos? Que le dire a Sam? Estoy desesperada, podria decir cosas que no debo…

**Sam P.O.V.**

Otro maldito dia desperdiciado en Ridgeway, para empezar estoy segura de que Carly me matara, bese al chico por quien seria capaz incluso de suicidarse, bueno, no tan exageradamente, de hecho le iba a romper los sueños de cantar frente a un gran publico.

Oh ahi esta Carly, entrando a la escuela. Rayos! Paso a un lado mio, no ha dicho ni pio, de hecho aun no pasa junto a mi. Apenas esta entrando.

_Mierda…_

Se fue a su casillero, realmente se ve enojada, no me dirige la palabra. Parece como si yo no estuviera aqui, pero si lo estoy! Al menos que haya tenido un accidente y actualmente este en coma.

-Que hay jovenazas! –Llego Mauricio gritandonos

-Sam… -Finalmente Carly me dirigia la palabra. Pero me hacia señas de que me fuera. Tuve que retirarme, si no lo hacia ella comenzaba a hacerme esos papelitos de _"Sam… por que rayos eres asi? Deberias escuchar mas a la gente…" _

**General**

La rubia se alejo de su casillero, dejando a Carly y Mauricio solos

-Tu sabias algo? –Le pregunto Carly

-De que me estas hablando? –Le pregunto el

-De que Sam y Jake salen

-No salen…

-Entonces tu sabes algo de ellos

-Puede que sepa un poquitin

-Un poquitin? De cierta manera estas involucrado?

-Tal vez…

-Como que tal vez! Desde cuando sabes de eso

-A mi no me debes preguntar, Freddie me dijo

La castaña se alejo de Mauricio para ir al casillero de Freddie. Caminaba con una expresion facial de: _Alguien va a terminar muerto_.

-Freddie…

-Hola Carly! Como te va?

-No muy bien…

-Que sucede?

-Esto es difici… Tu sabias algo de Sam y Jake?

-Eh…

-FREDDIE! Por que no me habias dicho!

-No soy quien

-Entonces quien es Quien?

-No se si deba decirte…

-Anda…

-Em…

-DILO!

-Esta bien, esta bien. Uh… Por donde empezar? Corren rumores de que Sam le dijo a Jake que le dijo a Lewis que me dijera a mi y yo a Mauricio que…

-Al grano!

-Sam le dijo a Lewis que se le declararia a Jake!

-Oh rayos… hablare con ella

-No, con ella no. Habla con Lewis, el se sabe todo el chisme

**Lewis P.O.V.**

Jo,jo,jo. Este Juan Carlos me envio un mensaje buenisimo.

_Nuevo mensaje, de: Tauro Zamora_

_Lewis! Donde estas, Carly me acaba de cuestionar sobre lo de Sam y Jake. Te juro que entre en shock, por lo tanto la mande a hablar con Freddie. Si el no nos saca de esta, estamos PERDIDOS._

_~Tauro0~_

WTF? Esa chica debe ser demasiado convincente. No es facil sacarle secretos a Mauricio

_Nuevo mensaje, de: Freddo!_

_Corre, huye. Lo que sea!. Carly te esta buscando para sacarte el chisme de Sam con Jake, si te atrapa, es mejor que le dijas la verdadera verdad, es demaciado convincente. Apurate!_

Demonios, me han metido en lios. A correr se a dicho. Mierda! Ahi esta Carly, posicion Natural

-Lewis! –Oh, creo que no fui muy natural

-Hola Carly, como te va?

-No tienes que saberlo

-Disculpa por no saber que rayos te hice!

-Sabes muy bien que me hiciste. Que sabes de Sam con Jake

-Solo se que Jake te gusta y Sam es tu amiga

-Seguro? Nada relacionado entre ellos?

-Ah, no… Espera! Debo ir a ciencias!

-Tu no estas en ciencias hoy

-Que? Es jueves

-Te toca lunes, miercoles y viernes

-Como estas segura

-Se lo dijiste a TODOS haciendo una ridicula publicacion en Splashface.

-Jamas hice eso…

Estoy arruinado, esta sacando su celular

-Mira esto,

_Lewis Grant~~ ha hecho una publicacion:_

_Ridgeway es mejor, ciencias me toca lunes,miercoles y viernes._

_El miercoles a las 16:43_

-Si, eso.

-Bien…

-Sam me dijo! Yo le dije que se le declarara y despues estuviera feliz de la vida besandolo. Lo admito, en parte, es culpa mia.


	5. iNevel

**0.5 iNevel**

**Lo se, me salte el de me quiero quedar con Spencer, no le encontre nada seddie para modificarle, si ustedes tienen una idea ponganlo en un review y luego lo subo, dando creditos, obvio…**

**Disfruten el capitulo**

-Mierda con Sam… -Le dijo una chica a Carly, ambas se encontraban en Ridgeway

-Mierda con Lewis! –Le respondio Carly a la chica –Es un idiota, se niega a contarme algo

-Algo tiene que salir… Mira! Alla va Mauricio

-Em… Mau para amigos, Tauro para compadres, Mauricio para gente que no conozco o eso quiero simular –Le dijo Mauricio a la chica

-Tarado…

-Escucha, si Lewis no me dice, tendras que decirme tu –Dijo Carly a Mauricio cuestionandolo

-No estoy de buenas para hablar de peleas con tu mejor amiga, Freddie me dijo que te diera estos volantes de iCarly y los repartas –Le dijo Mauricio entregandole unos varios volantes con un letrero en grande de iCarly . Com!

-Bien, dile a Sam que ella lo haga

-Em, Ok…?

-Ok

-K

-Ok

-K

-Quedo claro! Solo vete de aqui, es desesperante ver tus ojos chinos y chicos…

-Me voy…

-Aha!

Lewis se acerco a Sam, la rubia estaba enfrente del casillero de Gibby

-Hey Sam,

-Que tal?

-Mauricio me dijo que Freddie le dijo que le dijera a Carly que repartiera unos volantes pero ella le dijo que te dijera que los repartieras tu pero me dijo a mi para que yo te diga

-Osea…

-Reparte estos volantes…

-Tan dificil era?

-Era realmente cansado.

-Bien, quien los hizo?

-Creo que Freddie y su mama…

-Quedaron lindos,

-Lo se. –El chico miro abajo, estaba preoc upado –Sam,debo decirte algo urgente

-Claro, que sucede?

-Carly nos tiene amenazados a mi, a Mauricio y a Freddie

-Amenazados? Como?

-Bueno, no amenazados pero realmente quiere que le digamos sobre tu y Jake

-Pues por que no le…

Sam se detuvo, un par de chicas se detuvieron y los miraron mientras se burlaban

-Cual es su problema! –Les dijo Sam

-iCarly?. Pf… -Dijo una de las chicas

-Es muy buen show –Dijo Lewis defendiendo a las chicas

-Si claro, hace… 20 años?

-Cual es su problema con el show? –Les respondio Sam, amenazante

-No he leido sobre iCarly en NevelOcity . com

-Si, Nevel escribe sobre las cosas buenas de internet, y como no he leido sobre iCarly, creo que su show es malo –Dijo la otra chica

-Taradas… -Susurro Lewis cuando se retiraron

-Tenemos que decirle a Carly, hay que hacer algo –Le dijo Sam

Estaban Carly, Sam, Freddie y Spencer en el 8-C de Bushwell Plaza. Era incomodo, pero deseaban hablar con ese tal Nevel.

-Y…, que haremos para que nos vea –Pregunto Sam

-Le envie un mensaje –Respondio Carly

-Y, crees que te responda

-Habra que ver, solo vayamos a hacer iCarly.

Los jovenes subieron al tercer piso a hacer su show. Al terminarlo, se encontraron con una sorpesa. C:

-Nevel me respondio el mensaje! Quiere entrevistarme! –Dijo Carly con entusiasmo

-Eso es genial! Estamos a un paso de estar en NevelOcity . com! –Dijo Freddie tambien con entusiasmo

Sam se fue a su casa y Freddie a la suya. A dormir C:. Al dia siguiente, Carly se veia como nunca se habia visto. Spencer la acompaño a la casa de Nevel. Al tocar, les abrio una hermosa mujer.

-Buscan a Nevel –Pregunto la Mujer

-Si, usted debe ser su esposa –Dijo Carly

-Esposa? –La mujer rio un poco. –Soy su Madre

Spencer y Carly estaban sorprendidos, Su Madre? Que edad tiene?

-Pasen –Los invito la mujer

-Carly Shay, es un placer. –Un pequeño niño aparecio, rubio, chaparro, se veia de la edad de Lewis y Mauricio –Soy Nevel Peppermint, mucho gusto. Toma asiento

Carly se sento en la sala. Era demasiado incomodo

-Quiero saber de ti, que shampoo usas –Le dijo Nevel mientras olia su cabello

-Es necesario?

-Si, un poco

Hubo un corto silencio…

**Carly P.O.V.**

-Quieres besarme? –Nevel me pregunto

Lo pense dos veces, es solo un niño! Pero por otro lado, Sam y Jake no lo son….

**N/A**

**Hubiera sido mas largo pero mi prima queria la laptop :D**


	6. Le rompere la cara justo en Halloween

06. Le rompere la cara justo en Halloween

**Primero voy a responder estos comentarios:**

**Caaro13: Gracias por tus comentarios, casi todos son tuyos (trollface). NTC**

**Cielo de Lagartos: Estoy trabajando en ello, la verdad a mi tambien me desespera volver a escribir los episodios. Se pareceran un poco. Solo un poco apartir de ahora**

**Zafiro-nyan: Si, a Freddie le gusta un poco Sam. Jake y Sam no son de esos novios que andan jjuntos para todos lados. Van a estar mas juntos en este episodio. Demasiadas preguntas! Jeje**

**chico cj seddie: Tengo algo muy bueno en mente**

**Carly P.O.V.**

Lo beso? Que hago ahora? Si lo beso sera el peor dia de mi vida, si no, lo dejare con la trompa parada y se vengara burlandose de iCarly en su odioso NevelOcity. Aqui viene, sus labios cada vez estan mas cerca de mi cara. Tiene los ojos cerrados, osease que si salgo corriendo no se daria cuenta. Pero le arruinaria los sueños y tambien iCarly. Lo hare…

Acerque mis labios a los suyos… fue un beso de 5 segundos. Cuando el beso termino, puse una trollface o una cara de WTF?

Al contrario, Nevel se veia muy feliz, no paraba de sonreir. De hecho,parecia que queria otro! No tenia opcion, Sali corriendo de la casa lo mas rapido posible! Corri como nunca lo hice, aunque Spencer tardo años en salir. El estaba tomando te.

**General**

En Ridgeway, Freddie y Carly estaban juntos enfrente de sus casilleros

-Como rayos pudiste besarlo! –Era obvio, al primero que Carly le dijo del beso fue a Freddie. El no se veia muy contento.

-Pues, no lo pense muy bien –Le contesto Carly a Freddie

-Adios Carly –Jake lo dijo, mientras paseaba tomado de la mano con Sam

-O talvez si lo pense…

-Carly? Que tienes entre manos? –Pregunto Freddie preocupado

-Celos…

-Celos? Jake y Sam te dan celos?

-Un poco, y yo les dare a ellos

-Oh, esto no me esta gustando

-No deberia, sabes el numero de Lewis

-Em si…

-Adelante

-33253428

-Bien, tengo que enviar un mensaje

**Lewis P.O.V.**

Creo que le tengo miedo a Carly. Podria matarme un dia de estos. Que rayos! Oh, es mi celular, esta vibrando. (**N/A: Freddo! Es Carly en el celular de Freddie y Mr. L es Lewis)**

_Freddo! Quiere tener una conversacion_

_Freddo!: Ubicas a Nevel?_

_Mr. L: NevelOcity?_

_Freddo!:Si, me acaba de besar_

_Mr. L: Pero que gay eres!_

_Freddo!: Tarado, soy Carly en el cel de Freddie_

_Mr. L: Mierda! Besaste a Nevel Pappermint?_

_Freddo!: Si, voy a iniciar una relacion con el. _

_Mr. L: Tiene 11!_

_Freddo!:Una falsa relacion. Pero necesito que me apoyes en esto_

_Mr.L: Que tengo que hacer?_

_Freddo!: Solo finge conmigo. Ok?_

_Mr. L: Ok_

_Freddo!: Me voy_

_Mr. L: Espera tengo que decirte algo!_

_Freddo! Se ha desconectado_

Rayos! Y ahora que le dire a Carly. Debo hablar con Sam

**General**

El chico fue corriendo a buscar a Sam. Finalmente la encontro. A su lado estaba Jake. A pesar de lo ocurrido no se estaban besando ni abrazando.

-Sam! –Le grito Lewis a la rubia

-Que sucede? –Le pregunto

-Debemos hablar, a solas

-Esta bien, me retiro –Dijo Jake mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se retiraba

-A Carly le afecto demasiado

-Por que?

-No deberia decirte esto…

-Pero…

-Carly va a fingir una relacion con Nevel Pappermint!

-Oh tienes una grandisima bocota!

-Es enserio!

-Me refiero a que no sabes guardar secretos

-Tienes razon, pero esto era algo que tu deberias saber. Me hizo prometer que le seguiria la corriente fingiendo que ella salia con Nevel

-Y no le explicaste?

-No pude. No me dejo

-Entonces habra que jugar su juego

-No, ella comenzo a jugar NUESTRO juego

-Me refiero a que habra que seguirle la corriente. Fingir con ella

-Excelente

….

**Al siguiente dia en Ridgeway.**

-Si, mi Nevel bonito. Yo te las mando –Decia Carly mientras hablaba por telefono. En eso, Sam estaba caminando hacia ella

-Disfrutas tu novio, eh? –Le pregunto Sam, molesta

-Si, y por lo visto tu disfrutas al tuyo

-Un poco

-Bien, rubia insignificante, te veo luego. Bye

-No, yo me voy. Idiota

-Idiota! Deja de comer mierda y usa lo que se supone que debes de tener en la cabeza

-Lo que tengo en la cabeza, es lo que a ti te falta

-Apartate de aqui

Sam se fue muy molesta del lugar. Freddie habia escuchado todo lo que las chicas se dijeron. Indignado, se le acerco a Carly

-Demente!

-Cual es tu problema!

-El beso de Sam y Jake era fingido!

-What the fuck?

-Enserio

-No tienes pruebas.

-Si las tengo

Freddie llevo a Carly hacia donde estaba Jake.

-Dile a Carly que el beso fue falso

-Lo fue –Dijo Jake

-Eso no puede ser sierto –respondio Carly

-Lo es.

-Pero yo los vi!

-Sam puso su mano entre las bocas. Pero aun asi se vio muy real

-Rayos, Le rompere la cara justo en Halloween

-Pero eso es mañana –Dijo Freddie

-Ya sabia….

….

**Al dia siguiente, ya era Halloween. **Freddie tenia un drisfraz ridiculo de bruja. Carly era una especie de mariposa deforme. Y Sam no tenia nada. Solo estaban Carly y Spencer en el 8-C de Bushwell Plaza. Spencer se estaba bañando. Cabe recordar que el tarda años! Poco despues llego Sam. Se veia feliz, a pesar de lo que ocurrio el dia anterior.

-TU! Eres una idiota! –Le grito Carly a Sam

-Ahora que te sucede –Pregunto Sam extrañada

-Tu jamas besaste a Jake!

-No, no lo hice

-Por que no me dijiste!

-Porque decisite salir entre comillas con nevel (**"Salir") **

-Para darte celos!

-Por que….!

-Porque sabias que a mi me gustaba Jake

-Pero yo realmente…

Carly le interrumpio con un gran puñetazo en la cara. Realmente estaba sangrando


	7. Todo fue un maldito sueño

**07. Todo fue un maldito sueño!**

**Jeje, ayer me puse a leer los nuevos reviews y me di cuenta que quedaron como: Oh, que rayos es trollface. Trollface es solo una expresion como de una cara fea como D: . Y CIERTA PERSONA quedo super sorprendida con que Carly golpeara a Sam. Da igual, ya veras lo que sigue.**

_-TU! Eres una idiota! –Le grito Carly a Sam_

_-Ahora que te sucede –Pregunto Sam extrañada_

_-Tu jamas besaste a Jake!_

_-No, no lo hice_

_-Por que no me dijiste!_

_-Porque decisite salir entre comillas con nevel _

_-Para darte celos!_

_-Por que….!_

_-Porque sabias que a mi me gustaba Jake_

_-Pero yo realmente…_

_Carly le interrumpio con un gran puñetazo en la cara. Realmente estaba sangrando_

**Sam P.O.V.**

-Mierda!

Oh, dios santo, estoy en cama, tan grave fue? Estoy super sangrando y la pared esta llena de sangre. Un momento, Todo fue un maldito sueño! Carly jamas me golpeo! Solo que fui lo suficiente idiota para estrellarme dormida con la pared y Ouh! Creo que si me rompi la nariz.

…..

**Lewis P.O.V.**

**Unas pocas horas despues en Ridgeway.**

Nuevo mensaje…. No se cansan de llamar o mensajear?

_Nuevo mensaje de: Sam_

_Que paso con Carly, se entero? Dime es urgente._

_PD. No ire a la escuela_

Suena grave, realmente le urge, le llamare

_-Bueno?_

-Sam! Que ocurre

_-Ocurre exactamente lo mismo que te puse en el mensaje. Carly se entero?_

-Si, lo hizo

_-Estuve con ella ayer en la mañana?_

-No realmente, por cierto feliz halloween

_-Em.. Ok? _

-Por que no vendras?

_-Me estrelle en la noche y me rompi la maldita nariz. Soñe que Carly me golpeaba_

-No conozco a Carly bien pero ella no seria capaz. Aunque si se molesto un poco con el asunto. Aunque, es raro justamente dijo, _Le rompere la cara justo en Haloween_

_-Plop… pero tienes razon, no lo haria._

-Espera, tengo que ver esto, Briggs esta amenazando a un niño con una naranja. Jejeje, pero bueno, habra que hablar tranquilamente con Carly y arreglar el asunto de Jake y Nevel.

_-Lo dices como si Jake y Nevel salieran_

-Pues….

_-LEWIS!_

-Lo siento, te dejo

…..

**N/A**

**Se acabo lo de hoy! Fue muy corto pero estaba aburrida y queria hacer algo. Sigan con los reviews. Ok?**

**Gracias por leer**


	8. Avisos

08. Avisos

**No tiene nada que ver con la historia del fic, pero tienen que leerlo.**

_**Avisos**_

**Va a cambiar el nombre del fic. Muy pronto sera: Es la persona indicada?**

**Y el summary obviamente tambien cambiara.**

_**Respuestas**_

**Si, valitanu12. Eres esa persona**

**Caaro13: Felicidades por saber lo de trollface :D**

**Es todo. Esperen por el siguiente cap**


	9. Plañire el dia?

09. Plañire el dia?

**El nombre del fic cambia el jueves. Ok? Atentos al cambio de nombre y review**

. . . . . . . . . . . 

**Lewis P.O.V.**

Acabo de hablar con Sam por telefono. Fue realmente raro. Dijo que… se rompio la nariz? Bueno, al menos no se orino en la cama. Debo hablar con Carly

-CAARLY!

-Que rayos te sucede? –Me pregunto Carly

-Acabo de hablar con Sam por telefono

-Que te dijo?

-Que no vendra a la escuela, se rompio la nariz

-Oh, ella sola?

-Fue la pared

-Duh

-Vas a seguir con Nevel?

-No lo se, es un idiota. De lo unico que habla es de lo famoso que es y el delicioso tapenade que hace

-Escucha, hay gente mas famosa en internet que el.

-Quien?

-Ustedes. Pero, el werevertumorro los va a sacar del juego. Ademas, que es Tapenada?

-No tiene nada que ver. Pero si le corto, como se lo dire?

Ven te mostrare algo

**General**

Lewis saco su laptop de la mochila. Entro a comoselodigo . com y le mostro a Carly lo siguiente:

_Como NO cortar a tu novio:_

**No lo hagas por telefono!**

**No lo hagas por internet**

**No le rompas el corazoncito **

-Entonces que hago? –Pregunto Carly

-Dicelo personal mente. Ve a su casa y dile: _Nevel, yo… TE ODIO Y NO QUIERO VERTE JAMAS!_

-Si, eres muy dulce

-Verdad?

-Sarcasmo!

. . . . . . . . . . . 

Carly fue a casa de Nevel. Toca la puerta. Es Nevel quien abre

**Nevel P.O.V.**

Estaban tocando la puerta. Eso arruino mi momento alegre con mi laptop. Era Carly! No tenia nada mas que decir

-Hola! Cariño

-Hola, Nevel –Dijo ella sin emocion

-Hola Nevel? Es todo lo que le dices a tu novio –Tuve que decirle yo

-Pues, no mas

-No mas? A que te refieres?

-Debo decirte la verdad, yo te use todo el tiempo.

-Usarme?

-Te use para darle celos a mi amiga Sam. Ella estaba saliendo con el chico que me gustaba, Jake. En realidad jamas salieron pero yo creia que si y… el punto es que te use

-QUE? Incluso le presumi a mis amigos que salia contigo. Soy la gloria! Soy su heroe! O, al menos lo era… pero, tu me amas, no?

-No realmente. Estas algo chico para mi. Y, no eres el mas galan que digamos

-El interior es lo que cuenta!

-Tu interior tampoco esta bonito!

-Plañiras por este dia! Plañiras!

**Carly P.O.V.**

WTF! Que rayos es Plañir? Como sea,

-Es todo!

-Te lo advierto! Plañiras!

Tuve que salir lo mas rapido posible de este lugar. Fue aterrador. No solo su actitud, la palabra plañir! Solo una persona sin vida propia y sin amigos dice esa palabra. Por lo tanto, Nevel no tiene amigos ni vida propia. Sam debe saber de esto.

Fui corriendo a su casa a buscarla, al unico que encontre fue a Mauricio disfrutando de una paleta de hielo de vainilla.

-Hola… -Me saludo Mauricio

-Hola, tu que haces aqui?

-No tengo a donde ir, camine y me sente aqui

-Has visto a Sam?

-Que haria ella aqui?

-En frente esta su casa.

-Oh, debes saber que Sam se rompio la nariz, pero yo le doy tu mensaje.

-No te necesito a ti para darle un mensaje. Tengo celular y ademas tengo a Freddie, a su mama y mucha gente que yo y ella conoce

-Bien…

-Le mandare un mensaje de texto

**Sam P.O.V.**

_Nuevo mensaje de: Carly_

_Se lo que ha pasado entre tu y yo ultimamente pero no tengo con quien mas hablar. Esta Mauricio pero esta feliz de la vida comiendose su paleta. Spencer trabaja en una nueva escultura. Freddie fue a comprar ropa interion con su , no se que esta haciendo pero no le tengo mucha confianza. Tu te acabas de romper la nariz pero no te rompiste los ojos como para leer este mensaje. Ok? El punto esque tu eres la unica persona a quien le puedo decir lo siguiente, es sobre Nevel. Acabo de romper mi falsa relacion con el. Se lo dije lo mas breve y menos ofensivo posible pero igual se dijo una palabra rara… no la recuerdo, espera, ya la tengo es plañir. No tengo ni la menor idea de que es plañir. Puede estar relacionado con venganza. Puedes contestar? Porfavor…_

_Carly._

Oh, debo contestar lo mas pronto posible. Lo unico que puedo hacer para ayudarla es googlear la palabra plañir y mandarle un mensaje con el significado.

**Carly P.O.V.**

_Nuevo mensaje de: Sam :D_

_Plañir: desear que algo no hubiera ocurrido._

_Espero que sirva ;) _

_Sam_

Plañire por este dia? Me arrepentire por este dia? Tiene sentido…

. . . . . . . . . 

**Es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Estoy tratando de hacerlos mas largos pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Hoy fue asi de corto porque queria ver Grow Up Timmy Turner. Atentos al cambio de nombre y review :D**


	10. Creo que ya estoy plañiendo

10. Creo que ya estoy plañiendo… y no es culpa de Nevel

**Ya cambio el titulo de la historia. Espero que no haya confusiones**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Nuevo mensaje de: Sam :D_

_Plañir: desear que algo no hubiera ocurrido._

_Espero que sirva ;)_

_Sam_

Cuando la castaña vio el mensaje se sorprendio. Pues sabia que Nevel podia vengarse de alguna manera. El era capaz de hacer lo que sea. Su mas poderosa arma era NevelOcity . com . Su pagina era famosa, tenia muchos seguidores. Todos ellos le hacian caso a sus criticas. Como si estuvieran bajo su control. Si Nevel publica sobre una buena pagina, sus fans entran lo mas rapido posible a esa pagina. Lo curioso, aunque no tanto, es que iCarly . com es una pagina y conocen a Nevel. Si publica algo malo de iCarly, sus fans le van a dar una trollface y dejaran de verlo.

Los chicos estaban en casa de Carly, sentados en el sofa viendo a la vaquita…

De repente, Carly recordo algo muy importante que surgio antes de que crearan iCarly

-Freddie…

-Que sucede? –Respondio Freddie

-Recuerdas el video?...

-Que video…

-El de Splashface… la cancion en la ducha…

Freddie quedo en shock al oir eso. Penso que lo habian olvidado, pues ya habia pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que Carly le pregunto sobre el video.

-Oh, ese video… que quieres que te cuente

-Explicame todo el contenido

-No hay nada que explicar… -Mentira!

-Enserio? Claro que hay mucho que explicar

-Como que?

-Emm, no se,

Carly se detuvo, recordo que Sam estaba justo en la cocina comiendo un grasito bajo en grasa y azucares. Tal vez esta conversacion no era apta para ella.

-YO, PUCKETT! –Lewis abrio la puerta desesperadamente lanzando un microfono que le cayo gusto en la cabeza a Sam. Al ver lo sucedido, salio del lugar rapidamente.

-Ouh! –Se quejo Sam

-Estas bien? –Pregunto Carly

-Pues, tampoco estoy de maravilla. Un Microfono? De que sirve un microfono?

El microfono tenia una nota. Sam la leyo discretamente

_Urg. _

_RW 4:50 PM. C No. 136_

_Sola!  
><em> 

Aunque parezca dificil, Sam entendia el mensaje perfectamente.

**Sam P.O.V.**

_Urg. _

_RW 4:50 PM. C No. 136_

_Sola!  
><em> 

Urgente, Ridgeway 4:50 PM Casillero 136. Sola

Es facil, pero, que haria alguien en Ridgeway a las 4:50 PM? Me voy.

-Adonde vas? –Me pregunto Freddie

-A Casa… Mi mama me busca, Que le cuesta pararse y alimentar al gato? –Tuve que mentir, si le digo a donde voy me dira: Yo te acompaño.

Entre a la escuela por la puerta trasera, pues la delantera estaba cerrada. Camine hacia los casilleros hasta llegar al 136, donde se supone que veria a Lewis. No estaba el ahi, de la nada aparecio otra persona… Nevel?

-Que haces tu aqui? –Le pregunte extrañada. Ya no sales con Carly ni nada por el estilo

-Fui yo quien te envio el mensaje en el microfono, tengo que hablarte. –Me dijo Nevel, es muy raro ese pequeño

-Pero yo vi a Lewis con mis propios ojos lanzandome ese microfono.

-Um, es que use pocion multijugos

-Verdad?

-Claro que no! Alejate de la ciencia ficcion rubia! Fue un amigo, se parece mucho a Lewis, incluso lo sabe imitar.

-Imitar? Lewis jamas me ha dicho YO PUCKETT, ni me ha lanzado cosas a la cabeza

-Me refiero a su forma de vestir…. Ademas, eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte, es de Carly

-Que pasa con ella?

-Sabras que ella siempre me uso! Me beso y no fue por amor, era para darte celos a ti y a un chico llamado Jake. Por lo tanto, quiero darle un trago de su propia medicina, es decir, quiero darle celos a ella, saliendo con la persona que ella menos pensaria. Que tal, su madre?

-Nisiquiera yo conozco a su madre…

-Entonces… su mejor amiga?

WTF! Pero yo soy su mejor amiga! Nevel quiere salir conmigo? Por supuesto que no, esta realmente enano y creo que aun va a primaria, o almenos eso parece. No pienso salir con Nevel. Si con trabajos soporto a Freddie, que es todo un ñoño como voy a soportarlo a el si es aun mas ñoño.

-Ni hablar…

-Que?

-Por nada en el mundo saldria contigo!

-Pero, soy famoso! Admitelo, cualquier chica diria que si

-Si, cualquier chica que sea tu super fanatica

-Te gusta alguien?

-Por el momento no…

-Enserio?

-Bueno, creo que me siento un poco atraida por Jake, esta guapo y es muy cariñoso.

-Que tal si le gustas?

-No le gusto…

-Ah no? Por que el mismo me lo dijo

-Excelente, fumaste algo? Deja de tomar, Peppermint, eres menor de edad

-En realidad crees que lo invente todo? No soy tan inteligente

-La verdad dudo que Jake tenga la menor idea de quien eres.

-El es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no solo el, tambien Lewis, y Mauricio!

-Ese par…

-Aha, "Ese par" Me ha servido de mucha ayuda, son mas nerds que cualquiera. Podrian hackear cualquier pagina, asi.

-Asi?

-Me refiero a que lo harian rapido

-Me voy,

-Entonces no saldras conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no!

Tuve que retirarme de ahi RAPIDO! Fue escalofriante. Acaso es normal que un nerd que es menor que tu te pida que salgas con el? Casi casi me pedia matrimonio! Ademas, no puedo creer que Jake, Lewis y Mauricio sean sus amigos. Es obvio que son igual de nerds que el. Debo decirle esto a Car…

Ouh! Quien puso esa puerta de vidrio en mi camino? Casi me mata. Duele mas que cuando fui a la playa un dia entero y me queme la cara **(N/A Actualmente me duele mi nariz! Estoy de vacaciones en Pto. Vallarta :D) **creo que no alcanzo a llegar rapido a la casa de vidrio. Pero, para eso existen los celulares!

**Carly P.O.V.**

_Nuevo mensaje de: Sam_

_Urgente! Me acabo de enterar que Lewis y Mauricio son amigos de Nevel. Es posible que ese par este trabajando en hackear iCarly, ademas, Nevel me pidio que saliera con el para darte celos. Esta realmente molesto porque lo usaste. Cuidado… D:_

_-Sam- _

Ese par, Creo que ya estoy plañiendo… y no es culpa de Nevel. Me las van a pagar

.. . . . . . . . 

**Les gusto? Bien, pasense por mi nueva historia: Hay 1 y 1000 maneras. Dedicada a Javier Nava, una persona que conoci hace menos de 1 semana pero su historia me llego al corazon. Ya la leeran en siguientes capitulos del nuevo fic. **


	11. Que rayos pasa contigo, Mandy!

**11. Que rayos pasa contigo Mandy!**

**No me pertenecen los productos mencionados ni iCarly**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Carly P.O.V.**

_Nuevo mensaje de: Sam_

_Urgente! Me acabo de enterar que Lewis y Mauricio son amigos de Nevel. Es posible que ese par este trabajando en hackear iCarly, ademas, Nevel me pidio que saliera con el para darte celos. Esta realmente molesto porque lo usaste. Cuidado… D:_

_-Sam-_

Ese par, Creo que ya estoy plañiendo… y no es culpa de Nevel. Me las van a pagar

Un dia de estos, seran picadillo

**General**

-Carly! –Entro Mauricio al apartamento gritando

-Que… -Dijo Carly no muy animada

-No creeras de lo que… te vez muy desanimada

-Enojada…

-Que o Quien te hizo enojar?

-Ustedes, tu y Lewis

-Por que?

-Ambos son amigos de Nevel!

-Si, que tiene de malo?

-Que Nevel me odia! Y a iCarly. Cual es tu juego

-Pues, juego Atlantica Online, World of Warcraft y tuve un pequeño trauma con Club Penguin,nada grave

-No idiota! Que planean ustedes y Nevel con iCarly

-Nada, de hecho Nevel no ha hablado con nosotros desde hace unos dias

-Si, claro

-Enserio

-Bien, hablare con Lewis a oir su version

. . . . . . . .

Ya con Lewis…

- Nevel no ha hablado con nosotros desde hace unos dias

-Que? –Pregunto loca, Carly –Cual es tu juego?

-Juego Atlantica, Habbo, y tengo una obsesion por Club Penguin

-IDIOTA! Que planean

-Nada en realidad

-No puedo creerte. Por que me lo jurarias?

-Por mi cuenta en Club Penguin con casi 1 millon de monedas y con muchos items

-Eh…

-Y mi cuenta de atlantica nivel 48, no es mucho pero la quiero

-Tarado…

-CAAAAAAAAAARLY! –Llego una chica de baja estatura gritando hacia Carly

-What the…

-Soy tu fan!

-Bien… Estoy segura de que este es plan tuyo Lewis!

-Nisiquiera se quien es ella –Respondio Lewis

-Enserio, soy la mas grande fan de iCarly

-Carly, amiga! –Llego corriendo Sam con Carly. Poco antes de llegar se resbalo con la nada –Oh, la maldita nariz

-Ahi hay un letrero ENORME que dice _Precaucion, piso mojado. No correr –_Le dijo Carly

-Ya sabia…

-…

-Hola tarado

Lewis le saludo, el sabia perfectamente que se referia a el. Era el unico hombre en el grupito

-Podemos saber tu nombre? –Pregunto Carly a la chica misteriosa

-Soy Mandy –Le respondio la chica

-Bien, Mandy, quisieras retirarte? Esto se va a poner feo

-Feo?

-Si, tenemos que arreglar cuentas con este chico

-Les juro que no se que se trae Nevel entre manos! –Grito Lewis preocupado

-Como digas,

-Enserio! Con Nevel no hablo hace tiempo, no es la misma amistad de antes

-Y que amistad tenian "Antes"? –Pregunto Sam

-Ibamos a jugar Game Cube en la casa de alguno, pero desde que salio la Nintendo Wii ya no nos juntamos mucho.

-Fuera de aqui, luego lo arreglamos

El chico salio corriendo espantado del lugar, nunca le habian hecho tantas preguntas, y mucho menos sobre Nevel.

**Lewis P.O.V.**

Sam cada vez me da mas miedo. Es agresiva, pero nadie puede con LEWIS GRANT! Cierto? Creo que puedo con ella, ademas, que le importa mi vida con Nevel, ni que fueramos criminales, conozco bien a Nevel, es muy nerd pero no lo creo capaz de hackear una pagina, mucho menos iCarly

-Hehehehe –escuche una risita muy alborotada e irritable –Hola Lewis –Oh, es esa chica, Mandy. –No me pude resistir a escuchar tu incomoda conversacion con Sam y Carly

-Enserio?

-Si, debo decirte que yo te creo no creo que seas tan malo. Escucha, si hay algo en lo que necesites ayuda debes saber que cuentas conmigo

-Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo, pero no me gustaria que te metas en problemas solo por ayudarme, el problema comenzo desde que Sam beso a Jake para atraer a…

-A quien

-Nadie, solo, olvida eso que te dije. El punto es que los problemas empezaron hace tiempo y no quiero involucrarte ni nada de eso,

-Descuida, ser parte de iCarly es mi sueño desde su primera transmision

-Pero esto es diferente

-No tiene que ver con iCarly?

-Si tiene algo que ver, pero no de la manera buena. iCarly esta metido en un gran problema, todo gracias a que Sam quiere que… Oh mi Dios! Estoy hablando de mas. Demasiadas palabras para mi, no suelo hablar mucho, y cuando hablo mucho digo cualquier idiotez, la mayoria de las veces esas palabras tontas tenian algo que ver con las computadoras y esas cosas de internet, tu sabes…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**General**

Carly seguia enfadada con los chicos, no confiaba mucho en ellos, siendo amigos de Nevel, Por que confiar en ellos?

-Sabes, no se ha aparecido esa Mandy en un buen rato –Dijo Sam, intentando sacar conversacion

-Lo se, es irritante, de hecho deberia ir a… -Carly no terminaba de hablar cuando Mandy abrio la puerta del apartamento y comenzo a ladrar

-Wuof, Wuof, Soy un dinosaurio!

-Que rayos pasa contigo Mandy! Y como entraste? Apenas y te conozco

-Hay una llave escondida en una planta a un lado de la puerta, supuse que era suya

-Si, era nuestra

-Que bien!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

**Jeje, lamento la tardanza, gracias por sus reviews y por leer :D**


	12. Conoces a Nevel?

**12. Tu conoces a Nevel?**

**Gracias por los reviews **** Que no me dan desde el cap 8 -.-**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

-Y que te trae por aquí? –Le pregunto Sam a Mandy

-Quiero hablar con ustedes, chicas –Le respondió

-Sobre qué?

-Sobre Lewis

-Oh, ese ñoño!

-Sí, ese "ñoño", pues, es posible que no esté mintiendo

-Mandy, apenas te conocimos ayer, danos una buena razón para creerte

-No debería decirles esto pero, yo hable con Lewis ayer. Y no parecía estar mintiendo

-Excelente, menos de 24 horas que nos conoces y ya estas de su lado –Dijo Carly muy molesta, levantándose del sofá

-Es enserio chicas, el dice la verdad

-Espera, Sam

-Que necesitas? –Le pregunto Sam

-Ya hablamos con Mauricio, ya hablamos con Lewis, y hablaste con Nevel… la una persona que queda es…

-Freddie! El nos los presento

-El puede saber algo!

-Vamos a buscarlo, Mandy, tu… simplemente sal de nuestras vidas

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Las chicas fueron a buscar a Freddie, no estaba en su casa, seguramente estaba en los licuados locos. Por lo tanto, fueron a buscarlo ahí.

-T-bo! –Entro Sam a los Licuados Locos gritando

-Ahora que te sucede? –Le dijo T-Bo

-Has visto a Freddie? –Le pregunto Carly, con mas calma

-Sí, el estuvo aquí, se fue hace 3 minutos

-Demonios llegamos tarde –Dijo Sam muy molesta –Sabes a donde se fue?

-Acaso me ves cara de adivino? O de psíquico?

-Psicopata… -Susurro Sam a Carly en el oído, pero T-Bo escucho un poco

-Psicopata? Si fuera un psicópata les hubiera dicho que Freddie fue a la escuela aun cuando me dijo que no les dijera

-PSICOPATA!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ambas chicas fueron corriendo a la escuela para buscar a Freddie, esperando conseguir una respuesta.

-Freddie! Freddie! –Gritaba la rubia

-Donde rayos se habrá metido? –Pregunto Carly en voz baja.

De pronto, se escucho un ruido que parecía provenir del aula de detención. Si, Sam supo de donde venia primero, ella iba ahí aproximadamente cada semana. Las chicas fueron corriendo al segundo piso para entrar al aula de detención. Definitivamente había alguien ahí, pero no lograron reconocerlo, la misteriosa persona giro su cabeza, mirándolas extrañado. Como la luz estaba apagada no se veía bien su cara.

-Que hacen ustedes dos aquí? –Pregunto la persona misteriosa

-No… que haces tu aquí? –Le respondió Sam, aunque como estaba mas ciega de nadie no había reconocido la silueta

-Oh, Sam… primero adivina quien soy y luego habla. Por cierto, y tus lentes?

-No tengo…

-Pues te urgen

La misteriosa persona rio un poco, pero ni su misteriosa risa lo delataba.

-Chicos, esto esta comenzando a hartarme. Sam, prende la luz y se acabo el misterio

-Oh, es cierto –Dijo Sam, un poco apenada

-Espera, No!... –La misteriosa persona dejo de ser misteriosa cuando la rubia prendió la luz. Esa silueta era la de Lewis.

-Tu!

-Yo… hehe, que les trae por aquí?

-Nosotras…

-Venimos a Buscar a Freddie. Lo has visto? -Carly interrumpió a Sam, pues estaba segurísima que lo iba a insultar de alguna manera u otra.

-Freddie? Que haría el aquí? No, no lo he visto

-Tu tampoco deberías estar aquí! –A pesar de que Lewis hablaba tranquilamente, Sam no.

-Veras, Sam, yo estoy haciendo algo productivo… -Contesto Lewis, cada vez mas enojado –Es un proyecto de ciencias, mira, oprime este botón. –Extendio su mano con un pequeño aparatito con un botón rojo en medio. Por su pequeña risita, Carly descubrió que era una broma.

-Ah! –Sam grito mientras alejaba su mano rápidamente del aparato. Si, ese "Proyecto de Ciencias" daba toques.

-Ah! – Grito Lewis burlándose de Sam –Estaba en el mínimo!

-En que mundo esta cosa es un proyecto de ciencias

-El tema es: "Que tan idiota puede ser una persona"?. De hecho, ahí hay una cámara

-Maldito Nerd! –Grito Sam, antes de tratar de atacarlo. Pero sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura para detenerla, no era Carly, ella estaba a su lado.

-Hey… tranquila –Sam giro su cabeza para ver quien la detenia, era Jake

Carly lo medito por un segundo, Freddie les presento a Lewis y a Mauricio, pero no era el ultimo sospechoso. Cuando Sam fingió besar a Jake, los 3 la apoyaron, por lo tanto Jake es amigo de Lewis y Mauricio y puede ser amigo de Nevel!

-Jake, -Le dijo Carly

-Tranquila, ahora la suelto

-No, siquieres sujetala mas fuerte, suele ponerse loca cuando le dan toques. Tu conoces a Nevel?

-Peppermint?

**. . . . . . . .**

**Es todo por hoy, seria mas pero estoy chateando con mis primas sobre un sueño raro que tuve. Se los cuento? Una de ellas tenia monoceja. Reviews please y pasense por Yo soy Guppy y 1 y 1000 maneras **


	13. Encierro

13. Encierro

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mio ni sus personajes. Tampoco es mio el chicle que pise ayer… **

**Por cierto, tengo problemas con la tecla de espacio **

**.****. . . . . . . . **

-Peppermint? Si, lo conozco –Le respondió Jake

-Que relación tienes con el… -Dijo Sam, como si fuera detective

-La verdad es que somos novios…

-Verdad? –Interrumpio Lewis

-Claro que no, es un amigo mio

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo viste… -Sam… su futuro esta marcado

-No recuerdo hace cuanto fue, pero ahí estaban Lewis y Mauricio

-Lo ven! Se los dije, eso comprueba que yo jamás menti –Ok Lewis, entendido… -Y que les interesa saber con Nevel

-Por ahora ya no me interesa Nevel… -Aclaro Carly

-Ah No?

-No, Freddie me tiene preocupada…

**Carly P.O.V. **

Aunque por preocupada no me refiero que le haya pasado algo… ha pasado tiempo desde aquel video tan raro sobre la ducha… nunca me dijo exactamente el significado de esa canción. Realmente necesito hablar con el y saber de una vez por todas que rayos es esa canción… que se pudra Nevel, igual después podemos hacer otro sito para el show.

-Freddie? Por que te interesa el… -Me pregunto Jake

-Tengo que hablar con el, es urgente. Lo han visto?

-No… no lo hemos… -La frase de Jake fue interrumpida por Lewis

-Basta… yo sé donde esta

-Enserio?

-Habla, pequeño enano… -Le dijo Sam

-Para tu información mido 1.59, tengo 12 y tu mides 1.60 teniendo 13. –Sam giro los ojos ante este comentario. –Apuesto a que en algunos meses sere mas alto que tu… Y por mucho! Bueno, ahora que termine con Sam, Freddie esta en el piso de abajo, feliz de la vida en el baño. Obviamente no esta haciendo pipi o popo… me dijo que necesitaba pensar –Lewis comenzó a rascarse la barbilla… si que es raro. –Pensar sobre algo que había ocurrido… después de eso no recuerdo nada, comencé a ignorarlo para terminar mi proyecto.

-Genial… vamos a buscarlo

-No, Sam –Le dije, creo que fui un poco brusca –Yo ire sola, tengo que hablar con el en privado. Tu quedate aquí con… el pequeño enano gigante y tu novio falso. No pienso tardarme.

Salí del aula lo más rápido posible y baje las escaleras con la esperanza de que Freddie hable conmigo finalmente. Realmente me interesaba saber sobre esa canción. Un momento, el esta en el baño y es un hombre… no quiero entrar al baño de hombres. Bueno, lo hare, si me interesa.

-Freddie… -lo encontré!

-Oh Carly, crei que no me encontrarías

-Escucha…

-Fue T-Bo, cierto? Le dije que no te dijera

-Freddie! –Comencé a levantar la voz. –Tenemos que hablar –Después baje la voz un poco –Sobre la canción… que subiste accidentalmente al internet.

-Oye, ya paso tiempo, deberías olvidarlo

-Anda explicame

-No

-Por favor, por mi

-NO! –Jamas había escuchado a Freddie decir No a esa frase, siempre que la usaba caía a mis pies, literalmente…

-Escucha…

-ESTOY ENAMORADO! FELIZ?

-Enamorado? De quien…

-No de ti..

-Dime, de quien?

-De Lewis…

-Enserio? –Que torpe fui

-Claro que no! Era solo una broma

-Entonces, de quien estas perdidamente enamorado?

-No pienso decirte, te desmayarias y tal vez te hagas diabética…

-Diabética o no, quiero saber de quien.

-Entonces, sígueme.

Freddie me tomo del brazo, no tardamos mucho en salir de la escuela. Poco a poco fue subiendo la velocidad, corriamos en dirección opuesta a los carros.

**General**

Mientras tanto con Sam y los chicos…

-Entonces… eres rubia –Dijo Lewis, era obvio que no tenia nada que decir.

-No, soy peligrosa –Sarcasmo…

-Discupa, no tenia nada mas que decir

-Lewis, tenemos que irnos –Le dijo Jake tomandolo del brazo

-Es cierto, Sam, quieres que te llevemos?

-No gracias, yo me voy a quedar un rato aquí para…

El celular de Sam comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Carly

_Nuevo mensaje de: Carly_

_Vete si quieres, ya no estoy en la escuela. Freddie me llevo a otro lado para hablar_

_Besos _

-Yo solo me voy a quedar aqui un rato mas… -termino de decir la rubia

-Bien, llamanos en un rato si quieres que vengamos por ti…

-Bien, yo los llamare.

Los chicos se retiraron del lugar, Sam salió del aula de detención y bajo las escaleras al primer piso, con la intención de hacer nada.

5 minutos después de que bajo las escaleras, comenzaron a escucharse ruidos. Sam se asusto un poco, pero solo se limito a decir:

-Chicos, crei que ya se habían ido…

Nadie respondió… la chica comenzó a sentir como el terror la invadía poco a poco. Los ruidos eran mas fuertes y cercanos. El terror corria por sus venas…

-Sam, sabia que estarías aquí –Me gustaría decir que se dijo eso a si misma pero no, fue otra persona, ella conocía la voz, pero no lograba dar con de quien era. –Anda, no me recuerdas? –La rubia movio su cabeza diciendo que no. –Dejame acercarme un poco mas –La misteriosa persona dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Las luces estaban apagadas, Sam entrecerró los ojos y finalmente reconoció su cara. –Ya diste conmigo? Recuerdas lo que paso?

-Missy…

-Vaya! Me reconociste! Es mi venganza Puckett! Es viernes en la noche, no hay nadie aquí. Habrá alguien aquí además de ti hasta el lunes en la mañana.

-Ademas de mi? Ahora que quieres decir?

Sin decir nada, Missy tomo a Sam bruscamente, ella estaba tan aterrada que no pudo darle un puñetazo ni defenderse. La jalo hasta el cuarto de intendencia **(N/A en esos que están las escobas etc.) **la empujo hacia adentro y cerro la puerta brucamente. Tomo unas llaves y las uso para ponerle seguro a la puerta por fuera.

-Que rayos te sucede? –Grito Sam desde adentro

-Creo que pasaras el fin de semana aquí –Le respondió Missy

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Notas de la autora:**

**NMMS! Me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas jeje. Bueno espero algún review porque estuve demasiado seca y tarde 3 dias en escribir esto. Gracias por leer.**


	14. Dime que es esa cancion

**14. Dime que es esa cancion y te dire si estas loco o no**

**Para aclarar… esto sucede mientras ocurre lo de Missy y Sam en Ridgeway, Osea, los últimos párrafos del capitulo anterior. Que creen? Un compañero dice que soño que iba a Tapalpa y que Miranda Cosgrove lo acompañaba, y que luego lo invitaba a salir en iCarly o.O Ok, ahora si comencemos con el disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: **

**iCarly no es mio ni sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .**

-Freddie, a donde vamos? –Pregunto la castaña mientras era jalada del brazo derecho

-Espera a que lleguemos –Le respondió

-Por qué tanta confidencialidad?

-Lo que te tengo que decir no lo tienen que saber ciertas personas

-Quienes?

Freddie comenzó a bajar su velocidad y a jalar el brazo derecho de Carly con menos fuerza, camino así por medio minuto y se detuvo enfrente de una librería cerrada. El chico saco unas llaves de su pantalón y las introdujo en la cerradura. Empujo la puerta para abrirla y luego entro con la castaña al lugar.

-Quienes? –Carly pregunto de nuevo

-Sam…

-Sam? Por qué?

-Ella… podría difundir la noticia

-Bien –Suspiro –Ya dime…

Hubo un largo silencio, Freddie no respondió, solo se quedo callado mirándola a los ojos.

-Dime que es esa canción y te diré si estás loco o no! –Grito Carly muy desesperada

-Esa canción… la chica a la que se la dedique... –Hubo un silencio incomodo de 45 segundos -Es Sam.

Carly abrió sus ojos tanto que parecía que se estaban saliendo de su lugar. **(N/A OJAZOS TAPATIOS! Jajaja) **

-Sam? –Dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba las orejas

-Si, Sam

-Pero se han odiado mutuamente desde el segundo que se conocieron!

-Tal vez ella me ha odiado desde el segundo que me conoció, pero yo la amo desde el segundo que la conocí

-No es posible. Y por que , después de 5 años no le haz dicho?

-Por el hecho de que me odia. Imagínate que un día le dijera: "Oye Sam, te amo". Posiblemente me golpearía y me dejaría en coma!

Carly hizo una mueca, puede que Freddie tuviera algo de razón, O no?

-Si realmente quieres decirle lo que sientes por ella, hazlo cuando este tranquila y convérsenlo sin gritarse… -La chica no dijo nada durante 10 segundos – o golpearse…

-No, no pienso hacerlo, creo que… habrá que esperar.

-Esperar? A qué?

-No lo sé, a que nuestra "Relación" como enemigos se termine o disminuya.

-Tienes razón, bueno en realidad no, pero es tu vida y tu sabes qué hacer con ella.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Comercial del próximo capitulo_

_SPOILER ALERT!_

_SPOILER ALERT!_

_SPOILER ALERT!_

_SPOILER ALERT!_

_Freddie se treverá a demostrarle sus sentimientos a Sam? _

_Sam sobrevivirá a su encierro?_

_Gibby se comera el cabello de Lewis y Mauricio?_

_Lo descubriras en el próximo capitulo… O No?_

. . . . . . . . . . .

**CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAN! Saben que es un megabyte? Es un byteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Jaja, le entendieron? Nos leemos luego**


	15. Tanto tiempo ha pasado?

15. Tanto tiempo ha pasado?

**Yay! Capitulo 15! No se confundan: me cambie el nombre a Fernose Nav.Y **

**No se por que pero me gusto, espero que le entiendan a este cap va estar un poco raro**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Entre al estudio de iCarly, no ha cambiado mucho. Ahí esta el martillo que casi mata a Carly, el auto morado con el sillón que hizo Spencer, una etiqueta en la puerta que dice iCarly, el control de Sam tirado en el piso y otras cosas locas que usamos en el show. Sam abrió la puerta de golpe, ella tambien es la misma, misma estatura, mismo cabello rubio.

-Listo, Frednub? –Me dijo

-Si, listo –Le respondí a la persona que he amado siempre y jamás se lo he dicho

-Puedes creerlo?

-Que?

-Hacemos el show desde hace 4 años y aun nos ven muchas personas

-Lo se, ha pasado mucho tiempo. También me parece sorprendente.

Sam tenia razón, hacia ya 4 años que había sido mostrado al publico "iCarly". Seguíamos conservando lo mismo, éramos los mismos y los fans eran los mismos.

Lo que mas me molesta es que han pasado 4 años desde que le conté a Carly mi horrible secreto. Mis pensamientos han sido interrumpidos con Carly abriendo la puerta

-Se nos hace tarde!

Efectivamente, ya es demasiado tarde, tenemos que estar en casa de Gibby en 5 minutos. La fiesta a la que vamos no es una fiesta común a la que puedes llegar a cualquier hora, era el cumpleaños de su novia Tasha, y cree que es "romántico" si obliga a todos a llegar en una hora fija.

Abajo ya estaba esperando Lewis, pero el no es el mismo, mide 1.88, esta mas fuerte y según muchas chicas, mas guapo. Por razones que desconozco el no tiene novia, por lo tanto, ira solo. Durante estos 4 años han pasado cosas raras y a la vez sorprendentes, por ejemplo, mi primer beso fue con Sam, la chica de mis sueños. Tanto tiempo ha pasado?


	16. Enserio?

**16. Enserio?**

**Ya va para los últimos capítulos… disfruten la historia!**

**. . . . . . . .**

Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer y Lewis llegaron a casa de Gibby lo mas pronto posible, al llegar Tasha los recibió con amabilidad.

-Whoa Gibby, te esmeraste en esta fiesta –Dijo Spencer

-Gracias, cualquier cosa por mi Tasha

-Aww Gibby –dijo Tasha

-Te adoro muñeca

**Freddie P.O.V.**

"Te adoro muñeca" Son 3 palabras que le quisiera decir a la persona que más amo… Sam Puckett. No puedo creer que haya sido tan idiota que después de casi 10 años desde que la conocí, no se las he podido decir. Soy increíble…

-Verdad, Freddie? –Escuche que Sam me dijo

-Eh, si. A todo esto… De que estamos hablando? –Le respondí

-Sam dice que los jitomates son lo mismo que los tomates. –Dijo Lewis

-Claro que lo son!

-Em, si aja –Le respondí

-Que? El Jitomate es rojo y grande y los tomates son verdes y pequeños, como puedes decir que son lo mismo? En que planeta vives, en "Yo soy tontilandia"

-Em si

-What the…

-Lewis, tu vives en "Soy demasiado idiota como para creer que los Jitomates y los Tomates no son lo mismolandia" –Le dijo Sam

-Sabes perfectamente que odio los juegos de palabras. Entendiste, "Miss Panties"?

-Cruzaste la raya!

-Si, son morados –Dije yo

-Freddie, ahora de que estás hablando. Acaso estas hundido en tus pensamientos?

-No lo se

-Lewis, preguntémosle a una persona que tenga la menor idea de que está hablando.

No lo puedo creer, aunque sea un poco… agresiva, creo que es linda. Tengo muchísimas ganas de gritar…

**-TE AMO SAM PUCKETT!**

-Qué?

-Em, pensé en voz alta?

-C-creo que si.

-Oh por dios! Que bochornoso -Y me eche a correr

-Espera!, Freddie!

Rayos, Sam me alcanzo, mi vida no puede ser peor? Creo que no…

-Que

-Enserio? Eso es lo que piensas de mi? No lo puedo creer

-Escucha, realmente no lo quería decir, se escapo de mis labios. Me quieras rechazar o no te digo que es una mentira. No te creas todo lo que te dicen, Puckett. Y a mí me llamas crédulo? Por dios

-Ahora si no lo puedo creer.

-Pues créelo, fue una mentira.

Le di la espalda, y cuando me volteé ella ya no estaba ahí, se había ido pero había dejado una pequeña nota tirada:

_Entonces, es cierto lo que dices de mi? Que soy crédula y una Idiota? _

Lo arruine todo. Cuando por fin le grite a los 4 vientos que la amo, preferí insultarla y le herí los sentimientos. Por dios Fredward, que tonto eres al dejarla ir, esta era tu oportunidad, ella cree que es mas idiota de lo que tu te sientes en este momento. Cómo pudiste?

Ya devuelta a la fiesta, si Sam les conto, no quiero ni dar la cara.

-Hola Freddie! Donde estabas? –Me pregunto Carly

-Yo, Salí, a darme un respiro?

-Me siento feliz por ti, finalmente le dijiste a Sam que la amas –Me dijo bajando un poco la voz.

-Lo sé, gracias. Pero lo arruine todo.

-Que hiciste?

-No te dijo? NO TE DIJO?

-Decirme que.

-Eh, prefiero que ella te lo diga. Pero cuando lo haga, por favor no te enojes conmigo. Si? Lo prometes?

-Tan grave fue?

-Pues, creo que se fue llorando, no estoy seguro. Lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que dejo una nota en el suelo. Léela.

Carly la leyó, su casa fue de asombro y a la vez preocupación. Me dio la nota y salió corriendo, seguramente para buscarla y hablar con ella. De algo estoy seguro: **ESTOY MUERTO**

**. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .**

**Como ya dije, son los últimos capítulos, disfrútenlo mientras dure. Por cierto, quien va a ver iDate Sam & Freddie? YOOOO!**


	17. Te retractas?

**17. Te retractas?**

**Ultimo capitulo **

**Disfruten**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Ahora se puede decir que si odio a Freddie. La verdad jamás lo odie, siempre lo ame con todo mi corazón! Y ahora… el me dijo de todo. Me llamo crédula y me dio a entender que soy una idiota sentimental buena para nada. Creo que si lo soy, desde hace tiempo creí que algún día podría salir con Freddie y que algún día se sienta atraído por mí. Pero ahora… me siendo horrible. Merezco vivir? No. De hecho, me encuentro en una parada de autobús para ver si alguien me asalta, me secuestra o de plano quiere asesinarme. Aunque creo que mi plan no funcionara, no pasan muchos autobuses por aquí y hay muy pocas personas. Jamás le interese a Freddie, aun recuerdo el día que la idiota de Missy me encerró durante un fin de semana entero en el cuarto del intendente. Dudo que haya intentado llamarme y ni siquiera me busco. Si lo hubiera hecho hubiera salido de ese horrible lugar el Sábado, pero no, estuve ahí hasta el lunes.

La primera noche no la pase tan mal, acababa de comer y el conserje tenia escondido un chocolate con nueces. La mañana del sábado tampoco, descubrí que era adicto a los grasitos, desafortunadamente solo había uno en el lugar. Ya en la tarde comencé a sentirme un poco mal, lo único que había comido era ese grasito y el chocolate de la noche anterior. En la noche pude controlarme un poco porque encontré unos cacahuates. A la mañana siguiente seguí comiendo los cacahuates porque eran muchísimos. Pero se acabaron al mediodía y en la noche mi hambre era insoportable. Ya el lunes, el dia de la liberación, no tenía nada de fuerzas, creo que me desmaye en la madrugada y desperté el martes en el hospital.

-Sammy… -Uh! Es Freddie, que quiere ahora?

-Que necesitas, imbécil. Vienes para ofenderme de nuevo?

-No, vengo para disculparme.

-Disculparte? Y como se si eso es una mentira y si me la creo vas a llamarme crédula.

-Sam, lo siento mucho, la verdad no sabía que mas decir

-Entonces eras capaz de insultarme peor?

-No Sam, la verdad lo que dije era cierto…

-QUE! SI SOY IDIOTA!

-NO!, me refiero a lo de que estoy enamorado de ti

-Te retractas?

-De insultarte si, pero de decir que te amo… no.

-Freddie yo también te amo

-Oh, Sam! Gracias al cielo! Seremos la mejor pareja que haya existido. Mejor que… cualquiera!

Y entonces sucedió lo que siempre había querido, un beso…

Ya nos habíamos dado uno hace tiempo pero no fue como "Novio y Novia", fue solo para dejar de ser los chicos que no habían besado a alguien. Pero… no creo que funcione. El beso termino, y tuve que decírselo.

-Freddie…

-Si?

-No creo que lo nuestro llegue a funcionar.

-Qué? Ahora de que hablas?

-Desde que me insultaste mi cariño hacia ti disminuyo. Tal vez te siga amando pero no igual que antes. Lo siento…

-Comprendo. Pero me perdonas, no?

-Sí, seguiremos siendo amigos pero novios… no creo

-Bien… otro besito?

-Uno pequeño…

**THE END**


	18. Muchas Gracias

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**Me encuentro escuchando la de 'Todo Cambio' de Camila mientras leo los Reviews.**

**Brenda Liz: La empezaste a leer? Que Bien!**

**Leslie Princess Seddie: Gracias! Fuiste la única que puso un Review en el fic en los últimos capítulos xD. Y ya te dije… CONTINUACION!**

**Si! La Historia va a continuar pero en otro Fic, se llamara: "De ambas, la mas callada" Yo les informo cuando sale.**


End file.
